A l'ombre du Saule
by M-MySelF
Summary: Que sait-on réellement de la vie des Sangs Purs ? Que sait-on de la vie de Drago Malfoy ? De ses fiançailles ? De son mariage ? A travers le journal intime d'Astoria, les journaux de l'époque, découvrez la véritable histoire. DM/AG, TN/OC


**Résumé :** Que sait-on réellement de la vie des Sangs Purs ? Que sait-on de la vie de Drago Malfoy ? De ses fiançailles ? De son mariage ? A travers le journal intime d'Astoria, les journaux de l'époque, découvrez la véritable histoire. DM/AG, TN/OC

**Pairing :** Drago Malfoy / Astoria Greengrass, Théodore Nott / Other Character

**Rating :** K+

**Spoiler : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J..

**Autre : **J'hésite à continuer cette fic et à relater un peu la vie de couple des jeunes mariés, au moins jusqu'à l'entrée à Poudlard de leurs enfants. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Votre avis ? :D

* * *

**A **

**l'Ombre **

**du **

**Saule**

I. 

"_Les Liens du Coeur et l'étreinte glacée _

_D'une nuit d'Hiver sont aussi semblables _

_Que peuvent l'être deux gouttes d'eau." _

_Alanaïs Derwent,_

_A l'ombre du Saule, _

_Préface de la seconde édition_

_1423_

Qui aurait cru qu'une simple lettre, un misérable parchemin qu'un hibou m'avait apporté alors que je sirotais paisiblement mon chocolat chaud, aurait un tel impact sur ma vie ?

Sûrement pas moi.

Mais, pour ma défense, il faut que vous sachiez que le coup était venu en traître -mes parents ne m'avait jamais laissé transparaître la moindre petite volonté de me faire _ça_.

-Comment ont-ils osé ? Fulminai-je, en brandissant le papier que je tenai dans mon poing rageusement serré. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Me trahir ainsi ? Moi, leur propre fille ? La chaire de leur chaire, le sang de leur sang ! Ils vont me le payer !

Une de mes camarades de dortoir, Sylie McGregor me jeta un regard effrayé, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambres, craignant -à raison- que je ne m'aperçoive qu'elle ferait un très bon catalyseur à ma violente fureur.

-Allons, Carmen, intervint Astoria qui me fixait d'un air amusé, par-dessus son magasine. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Après tout, nous devons toutes passer par là, c'est comme ça depuis toujours, et personne n'en est jamais mort !

Astoria Greengrass. Grande, fine, belles boucles blondes, air hautain et oncles manucurés. Ah oui, Sang Pur, j'aillais omettre de le mentionner -et, vu l'époque à laquelle nous vivons, ce statut vaut son pesant d'or. (Eh bien, oui, vous savez bien : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts, tout ça. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur ce sujet, bien des livres nous ont déjà dévoilé 'toute l'histoire'; Si l'on en croit leur auteur, évidemment.)

C'était également ma meilleure amie depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, une des plus prestigieuses au monde, paraît-il ! Depuis six ans, en fait.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas te rebeller, t'enfuir ou faire une stupidité dans ce goût-là ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en se redressant.

-Bien sûr que non, je tiens à mon héritage.

-Ah..., soupira la blonde, soulagée. Ça m'aurait ennuyé de ne plus pouvoir te fréquenter.

-Hinhin, sentiment réciproque, sois-en assurée.

-Je n'en doutais pas.

L'arrogance fielleuse de ma camarade pouvait en étonner plus d'un, son air hautain ne manquait jamais d'irriter tout un chacun, mais l'élégance naturelle, presque inconsciente dont elle faisait preuve lui avait valu l'admiration de la quasi-totalité des mâles de Poudlard -Griffondors compris.

-Au fait, c'est qui ? Reprit-elle soudainement, avec une expression qui retranscrivait à la fois la gêne et la curiosité.

-Théodore Nott.

-Théodore Nott ? Tu veux dire... Celui qui est en Septième année ?

-Je n'en connais pas soixante.

-Le grand ?

-Euh... Bah, oui.

-Hm.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que... Enfin... Tu es très petite et...

-Oui, je sais, la différence de taille va être assez... conséquente ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, tu mesures... quoi ? Quarante centimètres de moins que lui ?

-Seulement trente, si je mets des talons, dis-je, en me tapotant la lèvre.

-Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie sur des talons ? S'exaspéra-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Laisse tomber. Le mariage est prévu pour quand ?

-Deux jours avant Noël.

-QUOI ?!

-Deux jours avant...

-J'ai entendu, me coupa-t-elle, sèchement. Tu vas te marier dans un mois, et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

-Attends, mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que je n'en mourrais pas !

-Tu as quand même le droit d'être nerveuse, ou effrayée ! Après tout, tu vas passer le restant de tes jours avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais même pas !

-Oui, mais, je vais bien être obligée de faire sa connaissance pendant nos années de vie commune.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, Carmen Stuartt !

-Non, je...

-Carmen.

-Oui ?

-Si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite de me prendre pour un jambon, je te jure que je te casse le nez !

-D'accord.

-Bon. Nous sommes le 21 Novembre, le mariage est pour le 23 Décembre, exposa-t-elle d'une voix lente et mesurée. Ce qui nous laisse tout juste 32 jours pour nous préparer.

-'Nous' ? Relevai-je, dubitative.

-Qui va être ta demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Toi, évidemment.

-Et que doit faire une demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Sourire d'un air niais devant l'autel ?

Elle me foudroya du regard.

-Hem. Et... Euh... Oh, je sais ! Elle doit préparer un petit discours.

-Et ?

-Là, je sèche.

-Elle doit porter une robe sublime et participer à la préparation de la cérémonie.

Evidemment.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais me marier. Oh, Merlin ! Mais... Je suis fiancée !

-Je me demande si Nott est au courant..., fit Astoria en reprenant sa revue.

Une cavalcade dans les escaliers attira notre attention. Un jeune homme assez grand, brun et mince -et plutôt mignon dans son genre, avouons-le-, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à notre dortoir. Un peu essouflé et l'air gêné, il s'approcha de moi en me détaillant du regard.

-Il est au courant, grommelai-je à l'intention de mon amie, avec laquelle j'échangeai un regard entendu.

Notez bien que Salazar Serpentard, Créateur de notre Maison et co-Fondateur notable, avait jugé les membres masculins placés sous son autorité suffisamment responsables et galants pour ne pas profiter de l'accès illimité au Dortoir de leurs homologues féminins -c'est-à-dire, nous. A moins qu'il n'ait pris en compte l'agressivité méconnue desdits homologues, ce qui est sans doute plus probable.

Enfin, tout ça pour vous expliquez comment ce joli coeur avait pu pénétrer sur notre territoure.

-C'est... C'est toi, Carmen Stuartt ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et légérement tremblante.

-En effet, c'est elle, lança Astoria en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Elle se planta devant le garçon et enfonça son doigt tendu dans son nombril.

-Quant à toi, je suppose que tu es Théodore Nott.

-Euh... Oui.

-Ça n'appelait pas de réponse, mais bon, passons. J'ose espérer que tu vas te comporter comme un vrai _gentleman_ avec elle. Après tout, le fils de Aloysius Nott n'est pas un _mufle_, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne tenterait jamais de _profiter_ de sa position pour faire des choses... peu avouables ?

-N... Non !

-J'en suis ravie, sourit-t-elle, en lui tapotant le torse d'un geste très maternel. Je vais voir ma soeur, ne faites pas de bêtise les enfants !

Puis, elle disparut dans un tourbillon de soie.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Astoria Greengrass, ma meilleure amie, répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant -le pauvre, il était vraiment traumatisé.

Il hocha la tête et resta debout, les bras ballants, évitant mon regard.

-Je ne doute pas que tes chaussures soient vraiment très intéressantes mais... tu pourrais... t'assoir sur mon lit et discuter avec moi ? Proposai-je après quelques secondes, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Il s'empourpra violemment, comme si je lui avais proposé une partie à trois, _avec ma mère_.

Par Morgane, comment pouvait-on être si prude ?

Avec un manifeste -et conséquent- effort sur lui-même, il s'assit, le dos droit, la nuque raide, à une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres de moi, en prenant bien garde à ce que la moindre parcelle de mon corps n'entre dans son champ de vision.

-Eh bien... La descendance des Nott est loin d'être assurée, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Et c'est encore à moi de me taper tout le boulot !

_Extrait des Mémoires_

_de Carmen Stuartt,_

_daté du 21 Novembre 2006._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cher Journal,

…

Par tous les Sortilèges de Mrin ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me débarasser de cette stupide habitude ? Ecrire dans ce petit carnet bleu, m'adresser à quelqu'un _qui n'existe pas... _Et l'appeler "journal" en plus... C'est tellement laid, comme appellation.

"Oh, salut journal, ça va ?"

Mais quelle Vautre-En-Bourbe, je te jure...

Oh, désolée Journal, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, pas à toi. Enfin, pas tout à fait. A ma décharge, je n'ai vraiment pas eu une journée facile, aujourd'hui. Et si tu te reportes aux pages précédentes... En fait, j'ai carrément eu une semaine horrible !

Tout d'abord, Drago Malfoy qui demande -et obtient- ma main, auprès de mes parents adorés -Note à moi-même : les étrangler dès que je les vois. Ces mêmes êtres indignes qui m'annoncent mon prochain mariage avant de s'enfuir lâchement en Crète -hors de ma portée, en fait... Mon fiancé qui, non content d'être le fils d'une saleté de lèche-pompe baveux, reste prostrer à longueur de journée en se lamentant sur son triste sort. Et qui, en plus, semble maintenu par un sort de Glue Perpétuelle aux genoux de Parkinson. Mais quel Lèchebouse, alors !

Oh, Merlin, non !

Je viens de me relire, et ce n'est -humainement et magiquement- pas possible.

On croirait que c'est Carmen qui a écrit ces mots ! Par Morgane, si mes géniteurs savaient quelle mauvaise influence elle a sur moi, ils ne permettraient sûrement pas qu'on se marie le même jour -c'est le seul et unique point positif de l'histoire : une double union, c'est vraiment trop mignon !

Et pour reprendre sur la liste des _évènements merveilleux_ -"toujours positiver, Miss Greengrass", me répète sans cesse mon Psychomage-, Amycus Carrow commence à ne plus être aussi tendre avec moi. Parce que je refuse de jeter des Sortilèges aussi dangereux et douloureux que le Doloris à mes condisciples. Peut-être que ce sont des Sang-De-Bourbe qui ont dérobé à de véritables Sorciers leurs pouvoirs -explication qui comporte un certain nombre de lacunes, et pas des moindres, si tu veux tout savoir-, peut-être qu'ils ne soutiennent pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être qu'ils ont défié l'autorité de "personnes qualifiées et compétentes" -des Mangemorts-, mais je ne peux décemment pas leur faire du mal en toute connaissance de cause. Après tout, ce sont des êtres humains, mieux, des êtres vivants. Les faire souffrir serait... mal.

D'après Parkinson, je suis trop sensible, "ces abominations ne méritent pas de vivre", pour reprendre ses termes exacts.

Sensible ? Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à écraser le moindre moustique -imagine un peu les petits qui attendent le retour de leurs parents, ce qui n'arrivera pas parce que je les aurais froidement _éliminé_.

Et, oui, je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit !

Hem. Je dois te laisser, McGo me regarde.

_Extrait du journal intime_

_d'Astoria Greengrass,_

_daté du 30 Novembre 2006_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Drago Lucius Malfoy et Astoria Irya Greengrass**

**Sont heureux de vous convier à leurs Epousailles,**

**Le 23 Décembre 2006,**

**Au Parc des Nymphes, à Riversides.**

**Elégance et tenues de soirée exigées.**

_Carte d'invitation au mariage_

_de Drago Malfoy et Astoria Greengrass._

_(Faires parts_,_commandés par Lucius Malfoy_

_à _Holly Blood Sanctuary_._)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Vous êtes conviés au Délicieux Mariage de_

_Théodore Alycius Nott et Carmen Nora Stuartt_

_Qui se tiendra le 23 Décembre 2006,_

_Au Parc des Nymphes, Riversides._

_Apportez avec vous élégance et bonne humeur !_

_Carte d'invitation au mariage_

_de Théodore Nott et Carmen Stuartt._

_(Faires parts confectionnés par Gaelle Owens Stuartt.)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Double ****Union pour des Sangs Purs**

Ce furent vêtues toutes deux de leurs sûblimes robes blanches, griffées WIZARDSILK, que Astoria Greengrass et Carmen Stuartt, main dans la main, se rendirent à l'autel. Là, les attendaient Théodore Nott et Drago Malfoy, futurs beaux-frères et amis notables, habillés d'un costume des plus sobres.

Si la cérémonie débuta d'une façon tout à fait solennelle avec le traditionnel Hymne et le discours mesuré de chacun des parents des mariés, elle s'acheva sur une note plus gaie lorsque, au moment de dire oui, les deux jeunes filles ne purent retenir un fou rire. Leur hilarité fut d'ailleurs proportionnelle à la gêne de leurs époux.

Ensuite, on mena les invités vers un grand buffet, dressé par COOKSISTERS, le traiteur le plus renommé du monde sorcier. Ils ont alors pu se régaler de délicieux petits toats au foie gras, accompagné de homards, de caviar, de canard, de saumon, bref, de ce que nous faisons de plus cher en matière d'alimentation. Dans le même temps, des serveurs passaient parmi les convives, portant sur leur plateau un assortiment d'alcools variés, tandis qu'un orchestre jouait valse et tango.

Théodore Nott aurait mieux fait de se concentrer sur la danse plutôt que sur les verres qui passaient sous son nez. Peut-être n'aurait-il alors pas fini complètement saoul à la fin de la journée, chantant à tue tête des chansons inconnues de tous.

On peut dire que ce fut un jour grandiose, le plus beau pour certains, le plus flou pour d'autres.

_Mary Andrews,_

_Journaliste du Chicaneur,_

_rubrique 'Faits Divers',_

_Disparue en Février 2007 _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cher Journal,

Hier a été le jour le plus important de toute ma vie, et j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu puisse me voir !

Ma robe était magnifique, le temps sublime, le lieu incroyablement bien choisi et le buffet divin ! C'était, je crois, un mariage parfait ! Si l'on excepte le petit problème de boisson de Nott, bien sûr... Je ne me serais jamais douté que ce type buvait autant. Mais bon, après tout, ce n'est pas marqué dessus.

La cérémonie en elle-même était assez ennuyeuse, tu sais. On a dû écouté les discours de tout le monde, qui étaient tous plus ou moins les mêmes et tournaient autour de l'honneur, de la pureté du sang, bref, les sujets traditionnels. Après, on s'est retrouvé tous les quatre devant l'autel _en même temps_. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Avec Carmen à mes côtés, je me suis sentie plus brave, plus confiante.

Après tout, mon futur mari n'avait pas l'air aussi coulant que le sien. Il gardait un air morose, fermé, évité mon regard et jetait à ma meilleure amie des coups d'oeil inquiets. Je suppose qu'elle lui a dit ce qu'elle lui ferait en cas de mauvais comportement de sa part. Là, nous avons tenté de nous composer un air sérieux et concentré, tandis que le Mage qui allait nous marier nous déblatérer un discours sans substance sur les joies des épousailles.

Tu sais, le genre de stupidités avec lesquelles on nous élève : "Vous vous aimerez envers et contre tout", "fidèles jusqu'à la mort", "ensembles à jamais"... Ce genre de choses. Qui n'arrivent que dans les contes de fées, d'ailleurs. Comme si ma vie en était un !

A un moment, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher, j'ai échangé un regard avec Carmen. En un seul instant, on s'est tout de suite aperçu qu'on avait pensé à la même chose -le truc sur les contes de fées-, et on a éclaté de rire. Devant tout le monde. Alors que le Mage nous posait _la_ question. Il a paru un peu choqué par notre attitude, mais n'a fait aucune réflexion, contrairement à Malfoy -Drago, je suppose que je devrais l'appeler comme ça, maintenant.

Il m'a dit que je ferais mieux de me calmer si je ne voulais pas passer pour une hystérique totalement folle et irresponsable. Ce qui nous a fait encore plus rire.

Finalement, entre deux hoquets, nous avons réussi à répondre un "oui" sanglotant, et la cérémonie a pu s'achever dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, alors que nous jetions nos bouquets respectifs dans la foule qui est venue assister à notre mariage.

Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de monde, je dois dire. Mais, vu les temps qui courent, je suppose que c'est normal si les gens ont envie de se détendre un peu...

Après, l'orchestre s'est mis à jouer, et toute la bonne société à défiler devant nous pour nous féliciter et nous offfrir des cadeaux. C'est, de loin, le moment que j'ai préféré. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vu qu'un grand buffet avait été dressé et que nombre de nos convives s'y pressaient déjà. En même temps, je dois dire que j'avais très envie de les imiter. Tout ce qu'il y avait dessus avait l'air tellement bon.

Ma soeur se planta devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Astoria, ma chère petite soeur, comme je suis contente pour toi ! Ton mariage est magnifique !

-Oui, c'est vrai, admis-je, modestement. Je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais le temps est vraiment superbe aujourd'hui.

Marcus Flint, le mari de Daphné -ma soeur-, éclata d'un gros rire et me serra dans ses bras.

-Tu as intérêt à être heureuse, ma petite fée ! M'intima-t-il, avec un regard menaçant à l'intention de Drago.

Lequel se rapprocha de moi quand ils s'éloignèrent pour me souffler à l'oreille :

-Ta soeur est mariée à Flint ?

-Oui, elle a succombé à son charme.

-Tu veux rire ?

-Pas le moins du monde. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si... Sûrement...

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Pansy Parkinson, qui demanda d'un ton larmoyant à mon mari s'il se souviendrait d'elle.

Je toussotai et la remerciai d'être venue avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. Hors de question qu'il provoque un esclandre, ou qu'il m'humilie en public lors de _mon mariage_.

-Tu me fais danser ? Suppliai-je en battant des cils.

Il haussa les épaules, ennuyé, et me tendit le bras.

Ah oui, il le prenait comme ça ? Très bien.

-Oh, finalement non.

Je me détournai et repérai rapidement Zabini sur la piste, seul, un verre à la main.

-Blaise ! L'appelai-je en me précipitant vers lui. Que dirais-tu d'une danse ?

-C'est au garçon de dire ça, mais, si tu veux, répondit-il en posant sa boisson sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là.

-Zabini, tu permets, intervint une voix froide et nonchalante. C'est ma femme, à moi de danser le premier avec elle.

Blaise baissa la tête, vaincu.

-Je peux te demander ce qu'il t'a pris ? Siffla-t-il, alors que nous tournoyons au rythme d'une valse de Starvinsky -mon musicien préféré.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir danser, alors, je voulais t'épargner ça, c'est tout.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton, Astoria ! Tu es ma femme et...

-Et quoi ? Tu peux me battre si tu as envie ?

-Exa...

-Avant de répondre, je tiens à te rappeler à titre indicatif que Carmen observe chacun de tes gestes.

Il déglutit et tourna vers mon amie un regard apeuré. Le genre de regard qu'à une proie lorsqu'elle est acculée par le chasseur.

-Tiens... Où est Théodore ? Fit Drago, en fronçant les sourcils.

-A côté du buffet, en train de boire.

-Ah. Ton amie ferait mieux de surveiller son mari.

-Elle se fait du souci pour moi, expliquai-je.

-Et ce n'est pas réciproque ?

-Voyons, très cher... Tu crois vraiment que Théodore osera lever la main sur elle ?

Il parut réfléchir à cette éventualité un instant avant de répondre, avec un petit sourire narquois :

-J'imagine très bien la scène...

Je haussai élégamment un sourcil.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Théodore qui se retrouve à Ste Mangouste avec de nombreuses commotions et tentant d'expliquer qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers...

Je ne put me retenir, j'éclatai de rire. Merlin ! Si on m'avait dit que Malfoy avait de l'humour...

_Extrait du journal intime_

_d'Astoria Greengrass,_

_daté du 24 Décembre 2006_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vous savez ce que les mères racontent quand on va se marier.

"Tu sais, ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie" ou "La nuit durant laquelle nous avons consommé notre union été... Whaou !".

Vous savez, le genre de choses _que l'on ne veut surtout pas savoir_.

Eh bien, sachez que si jamais votre mari est un alcoolique refoulé jusqu'à ce jour et qui choisit la cérémonie pour dévoiler ses penchants éthyliques à tout le monde... votre nuit de noce, c'est vraiment de la merde.

Non, j'exagère un peu. C'était très ennuyeux en fait.

Passé le pas de la porte de notre chambre, Blaise Zabini, témoin de mon cher époux, me laissa la lourde -très lourde- charge de le porter jusqu'à son lit. Puis, de lui retirer ses chaussures alors qu'il ronflait allégrement. De lui ôter ses lunettes et de les poser délicatement sur la table de chevet. De le border pour qu'il soit à son aise.

Ensuite, il ne me resta plus qu'à me déshabiller, sauter dans un pijama, pousser la loque qui me sert de mari, et m'enrouler dans une couverture en lui tournant le dos. Quelle idée de dormir la bouche ouverture avec une haleine aussi chargée !

Mais, le pire dans tout ça, c'était que, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il s'est réveillée, il a osé me demander comment c'était passé notre nuit de noce.

-Ah bon, parce qu'il y en a eu une ? Rétorquai-je, acide.

-Gah ?! Fit-il, hagard, en se frottant la tête d'un air douloureux.

Gueule de bois, comme il fallait s'y attendre.

-Tu t'es effondré comme une masse et tu as ronfler comme un putois, voilà comment ça s'est passé, espèce de... de... de Troll !

-Oh... Euh... Désolé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, ce n'est pas grave.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, je t'en veux, _débile profond_.

-Carmen... Enfin...

-Ajoute un mot, un seul, et je t'arrache les yeux,_ abruti dégénéré_.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça.

-Ce n'était pas sensé l'être, _poivrot décérébré_.

-Et ce n'est guère élégant.

-Qui veux-tu que ça dérange ? Il n'y a personne à par nous, _stupide asperge_.

-'Stupide asperge' ?

-Mes insultes te dérangent ? _Euh..._

-Je savais bien que tu tomberais bientôt à court d'injures.

-Tss...

Il me sourit d'un air à la fois tendre, triste et affreusement désolé, m'effleurant la joue d'un geste très doux.

Brr... Fichu frisson, tu m'as trahie !

-Je t'en supplie, murmura-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, pardonne-moi.

-A une seule condition, chuchotai-je, hypnotisée par l'azur de ses iris.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu as intérêt à te rattraper.

-Tout de suite ?

-Maintenant.

Et il l'a fait. Et... Oh, Merlin, wahou ! Par Morgane, ce type cache bien son jeu !

_~un peu plus tard~_

-Alors, je suis pardonné ? Demanda-t-il, alors que nous étions allongés sur le flan, face-à-face.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, minaudai-je en laissant courir mes doigts le long de son bras. Non.

-Quoi ?!

-Je plaisante, bien sûr que oui ! Mais je te préviens, dès demain, je mets un sort sur le mini-bar de ta chambre.

-Je sais me contrôler.

-Tu l'as si bien montrer hier soir que je n'en ai aucun doute. A propos... Tu as une excuse, une raison ou une explication -enfin, quelque chose dans ce genre-là, à ton comportement ?

-J'étais effrayé. Je me mariai et j'étais terrorisé.

-Tu sais que c'est très vexant ce que tu me dis-là...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi, mais... Admets quand même que tu as un comportement un peu spécial, des fois. Sans compter que ta folle de copine...

-Astoria n'est pas folle !

-Si tu veux. Ta copine m'a menacé de mort et de castration si jamais je ne comblais pas de joie jusqu'aux derniers de tes soupirs !

-Bien sûr, et j'ai fait de même avec Malfoy -sale petite fouine prétentieuse.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait le comportement que sont sensés avoir deux futures épouses soumises et parfaites, m'expliqua-t-il d'un air chagrin.

-Mouais... Admettons.

-Tu m'en veux ? Si c'est ça, maintenant, je sais comment me faire pardonner.

-Qui te dit que ça marche à tous les coups ?

-Hm... Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer, alors.

_Extrait des Mémoires_

_de Carmen Stuartt,_

_daté du 24 Décembre 2006._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

[…]

Nous avons beaucoup dansé, avant d'aller nous rafraîchir en sirotant une Bièreaubeurre près de l'étang.

Finalement, Malfoy n'était pas si horrible que ça, peut-être que je pourrais passer de belles années auprès de lui...

_~Un peu plus tard~_

Moui.

Oui, bon, ça aurait pu être pire, d'accord. Mais bon, ça aurait tout de même pu être mieux.

Par exemple, il aurait pu éviter de me faire remarquer que je n'avais pas tant de poitrine que ça, finalement.

-Tu sais, tu devrais éviter de mettre des soutien-gorges rembourrés, ça fausse toutes les données... Est-ce que moi je mets des caleçons rembourrés ?

_Non, mais tu devrais ! _

Et toc !

Ou il aurait pu ne pas prendre toute la place dans le lit. Ne pas me donner un coup de coude pendant son sommeil. Ne pas paraître si fier de lui lorsque j'avais joui. Et j'en passe.

En plus, il s'est moqué de moi lorsqu'il t'a vu, Journal. Il a même voulu lire. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi à lever le Sortilège que j'ai placé sur toi pour que personne en puisse t'ouvrir. Je lui ai jeté une de ses chaussures dans la tête avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

Et après, il s'est encore plaint.

Tss...

Arrrhh ! Voilà que je recommence à parler comme Carmen. Je me demande si ça peut être considérer comme une pathologie suffisamment grave pour que je garde le lit pendant... disons... trois mois ?

Non, tu as raison, probablement pas.

Ah, Drago m'appelle, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Câlin sous la douche, je reviens !

_~Un peu plus tard~_

Astoria Irya Greengrass Malfoy.

Ça sonne pas si mal, finalement...

_Extrait du journal intime_

_d'Astoria Greengrass,_

_daté du 24 Décembre 2006_

_

* * *

_

Une petite reviews, please ??? o.o


End file.
